Unknown
by Dramen
Summary: The Story of a your Orphan who struggles to become a jedi knight to avenge his family.


NOTE: I do not own Star Wars or any of the names and such, But Sirin, Kit and some of the other characters I created. This story is dedicated to my friend April because she asked me to. If anyone can think of a title please tell me and I will give you credit in the notice.  
  
Chapter: Prolog  
  
I was born on Corellia about a year before the battle of Yavin. It was a tough time for the jedi's and my mother was no exception. Her and her master had been hiding for 20 years but her master had been killed a few years previously. My mother met my father around the same time and they got married. I was bon a few years later. The Empire was hot on my mothers trail and eventually caught her. She was killed by an anonymous stormtrooper. For the next 12 years my father raised me as a mechanic. I love machines and I'm quite good at fixing them too, but still I spent 12 years with no knowledge of my mother. Until one faithful day my father decided to tell me.  
  
"Sirin." My father said, "There's something I need to tell you about your mother."  
  
"Yes father?" I asked.  
  
"Sirin, your mother was a jedi knight. One of the bravest and most courageous warriors I've ever met, but..." he started as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Even that wasn't enough to stop those Imperial dogs from killing her. She risked her life to protect you for she knew you have a gift just like hers...at least that's what she called it. A gift?" he scoff "More like a curse."  
  
"Father If I can use the force I want to put it to use. I want to learn to use it like mother and become a jedi knight." I said.  
  
"No Sirin I forbid it! Now go. Take inventory in the garage I don't want to hear anymore on this subject."  
  
After that discussion with my father I knew I had to get off Corellia. It was just my luck that my father had just collected an old X- Wing for scrapping down into parts. I hid it and spent the next five years scrounging parts from the junkyard and fixing it up until it was able to fly. Tron the family astromech droid helped too. Tron was black with green highlights. After the X-Wing was finished I decided to tell my father I was leaving. I came home and it was just after supper but there was no sign of my father. I had no idea where he was but I decided to wait. My wait wasn't long after about a half hour there was a knock on the door. Imagine my shock when I opened the door to see a Corsec officer looking back at me.  
  
"Sirin Tel'Nar?" the officer asked.  
  
"Yes." I said hesitantly.  
  
"Son I've got some bad news about your father." Replied the officer. "Your father was killed."  
  
My eyes started to well up but I managed to say, "Please come in and tell me what happened."  
We entered the house and we walked to the living room. "It happened so fast," said the Corsec officer as he sat down. "Your father was at a tavern enjoying a drink when a few Imperial officers entered for a little R and R. The bartender said the officers got drunk quickly and started picking fights with anyone who would have one. Your father was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. One thing led to another and the Imperials shot your father. I'm sorry."  
  
I started to cry. My father was dead. Killed by the same military that killed my mother all those years ago. "Please leave, I want to be left alone."  
  
The Corsec officer got up and started to leave when he turned back and said, "If you need anything at all just ask for Norin Dane." He then walked out the door and closed it quietly. It would be years later before I saw Norin again.  
  
I sat there crying for what seemed like forever but I eventually wiped the tears from my eyes. I knew I had to avenge my parents but now was not the time. "Tron!" I called. "Lets go. We're prepping the X-Wing for flight."  
  
I packed my belongings and locked the doors, and my droid and me set off in the direction of my dad's garage and within a few minutes we were at the doors. I placed Tron in the astro seat and climbed into the cockpit. My Fingers danced across the control panel as I input the start up process. "Tron." I called "Do a preflight diagnostic. I don't want to get out there and have the Hyperdrive stall in mid flight."  
  
The Droid beeped and whistled as the words "No errors found." Scrolled across the screen.  
  
"Good." I answered back. The garage door opened as the x-Wing rose up into the air. With a burst of speed we blasted into space and away from Corellia. I would return to my home again a few years later but the events wouldn't be near as sad. I thought of my father and knew that without his guidance I wouldn't be doing this now so because of his death I grew. 


End file.
